Valentine Love Story
by Kiel95
Summary: The first chapter is a ShinRan love story for valentines day, and in the second chapter is a sort of continuation that turns it into a ShinShi story. So read the first chapter if you're a ShinRan, and read the first and second if you're a ShinShi.
1. Chapter 1: Valentine's Day

Shinichi burst out the door with his bag and jacket in his arms and a piece of buttered toast in his mouth. as he ran down the street he pulled his jacket on and nibbled on his bread. he whipped around the corner and crashed straight into his childhood friend Ran. They fell to the ground and Shinichi stammered, "Ah, S-sorry Ran." Standing up, he helped pull her to her feet with a sheepish smile. The two walked in silence to school.

As soon as they entered the classroom, everyone shouted, "Woo! Lookie here, husband and wife are together yet again!"

A few girls nudged Ran and said, "Go on, give it to your husband."

Ran blushed furiously.

The rest of the school day flew by the same, girls gave chocolate to the guys they liked. Shinichi refused quite a few times, each time telling them that he couldn't accept it.

After school, Shinichi and Ran were leaving together, and he had a somewhat depressed aura around him. Ran hesitantly pulled out a chocolate and said, "H-here you go, Shinichi!" she blushed brightly.

Light pink colored his cheeks as he accepted them happily and smiled.

"Want to go to Karaoke?" he asked.

"Sure," she smiled in reply.

They walked to the karaoke place and grabbed a booth. She smiled and laughed as he lip-synced, since he was completely and utterly tone-deaf. Also, since he didn't have to pay much attention to the words, he danced and made funny facial expressions the whole time.

About halfway through the first hour, Ran left the room to use the restroom.

Shinichi pulled out the chocolate while blushing. As he was taking a bite, he noticed how dry his throat was. He clenched the chocolate between his teeth and dug through his jacket looking for his wallet. Finally, once his wallet was located, he pulled out some cash and opened the door to get to the vending machine out in the hallway.

When he pulled the door open, Ran, who was on the other side, about to turn the doorknob, was pulled into the room and against Shinichi.

They both crashed to the floor, Ran on top of Shinichi.

The chocolate held in Shinichi's mouth, was now also being bitten by Ran. They swallowed the chocolate with a loud gulp.

While blushing the two broke out laughing. As they calmed down he slid his fingers through her hair and whispered, "I really love you."

Ran blushed furiously and replied, "I... love you too."

They smiled and hugged, still sprawled out on the floor.

"Happy Valentines Day," he whispered.

He leaned in towards her, bringing his lips dangerously close to hers.


	2. Chapter 2: The Aftermath

The curtains closed as the stage went black. Sonoko stepped out onto the stage and said into the microphone, "I hope you all enjoyed that valentines play! Have a good night everybody!"

People applauded. As the noise died down, people began to file out of the theater murmuring.

Shinichi stood up and helped Ran up.

"Good work," he smiled warmly.

Ran blushed and pulled out a box of chocolates. "H-Here," she stammered.

He looked at her with a bit of surprise and said softly, "Sorry Ran, I can't accept it..."

Sonoko's head whipped around and Ran had a sad expression. Sonoko became angered and grabbed Shinichi, shoving him against the wall.

"And why not?" she asked venomously.

"For the same reason I wouldn't accept other girls' chocolates during the play." He looked at Sonoko with a stern and unwavering stare.

"You... Who is it then? What girl has captured your heart?"

Shinichi looked away and muttered, "It doesn't take a detective to figure it out." He shrugged free of her grip and ran into the crowd. He grabbed another girl's shoulder. She seemed to be a bit older, maybe a year, with strawberry blonde hair, with a short perm.

Sonoko grabbed Ran and the two snuck after them to listen to their conversation.

"Hey Shiho, what'd you think of the play?" he asked with a smile.

She raised an eyebrow and asked, "Your acting was a bit stiff and forced."

"Well excuse me for not being a great actor like you!"

"Well, well, the great Kudo Shinichi, ace detective is giving away one of his weaknesses," she chuckled.

"That's only because I can't act in love with someone I'm not in love with."

"So you no longer love Ran?" she asked as she turned to walk away.

Ran's heart beat rapidly as she awaited his response.

Shinichi stopped her by hugging her from behind. "No, I love you." His face turned bright red as he awaited her reply.

Sonoko's eyes widened and mouth hung open in shock. Ran practically fainted at this outcome.

Shiho turned around in his arms and stroked his face. "Shinichi," she sighed, "you really area brat sometimes." She smiled. Then she leaned up and kissed his lips, "I love you too."


End file.
